The present invention relates to kick scooters, and more particularly, to a jogging kick scooter, which has a track assembly for jogging exercise.
A variety of kick scooters have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. When riding, the rider kicks one leg against the ground to move the kick scooter forwards. Because kick scooter riders tend to kick the same leg during riding, riding a kick scooter cannot balance the exercising amount of the legs.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a kick scooter, which eliminates the aforesaid problem. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a jogging kick scooter, which moves when the rider walks or runs on the kick scooter. According to one aspect of the present invention, the jogging kick scooter comprises a rectangular open base frame, a track assembly formed of rolls and an endless belt and mounted in the open base frame, a steering control handlebar mounted in the front side of the open base frame to hold and control steering of a front wheel, two rear wheels bilaterally coupled to the open base frame at a rear side, and transmission gear sets respectively connected between the rear wheels and the wheel axle of the last roll of the track assembly and adapted to rotate the rear wheels when the user walks or runs on the track assembly. According to another aspect of the present invention, the rectangular open base frame has front eyelet lugs and rear eyelet lugs for enabling two jogging kick scooters to be connected into a tandem jogging kick scoter by lock pins.